


This Sudden Burst of Sunlight

by dragongirlG



Series: Oh No, Not Now [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beta Bucky Barnes, Body Modification, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Podfic Welcome, Stubborn Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: In Bucharest, Steve gets hit with a weapon wielded by Black Panther that strips him of his serum mid-battle, turning him back into an omega and inducing his heat. He seeks out Bucky for help.Companion piece toWith a Love that Won't Sit Still, featuring feral omega Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Oh No, Not Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570675
Comments: 20
Kudos: 288
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	This Sudden Burst of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa to Meynara! I hope you enjoy this gift.
> 
> WARNINGS: The beginning of this story starts with a brief description of Steve consciously feeling his body getting de-serumed. It's a painful process. In short, the bones in his legs shatter and re-form. Also, a blanket warning applies for dubious consent, as Steve is not fully aware of what is happening during his heat.

When the blast of light hits him, Steve doesn't even blink. He hurls his shield at the Black Panther, knocking him off balance, then catches it on the rebound and ducks into an alley.

That's when the pain hits.

It starts in his gut, radiating rapidly until he's nothing but a shaking, sweating mess. Steve drops his shield, gasping as both his femurs _crack_ and he hurtles toward the ground.

"Cap?" Sam's voice sounds from the earpiece. "Cap? You all right?"

"Sam," Steve groans, clenching his teeth as his tibias shatter simultaneously.

"Shit," Sam curses. "Hold on. I'm sending Redwing out to find you. Just, take cover, okay? Cat-man seems to have backed off for now."

"I'm," says Steve, and that's the last word he gets out before bile rises in his throat. He heaves a breath and retches, his vision swimming, and he has just enough presence of mind to collapse against the wall before he succumbs to the burning agony overtaking his body.

* * *

Steve wakes crumpled on the ground and thinks dimly: _My heat's coming._

And then: _Where's Bucky?_

* * *

The alley isn't one he recognizes, and neither is the language he hears distantly from passersby on the street.

None of this matters.

Steve casts off the strange padded top smothering his skinny chest, sighing loudly in relief as the cool air hits his overheated skin. Instinct guides Steve onto the street and into a shabby brick building four blocks away. He makes a beeline up the stairs.

 _Bucky_. _Need. Love. Want._

He's just reached the third floor landing when a horrible buzz has him dropping to the ground and clapping his hands over his ears. 

"…Cap? Cap, where the hell are you?"

That's not Bucky.

Steve rips the offending device out of his ear and flings it away, then starts to scrabble at the door. It doesn't budge. A whine builds in his throat, tears springing to his eyes as he jiggles the unyielding lock. He has to get inside before—before—

Before what?

Steve's hand moves of its own accord to his lower right pocket and extracts a lockpick set. He lets his fingers work on instinct, thoughts consumed by Bucky's familiar muted scent, maddeningly close through the barrier of the door.

The door creaks open. Steve collapses onto the ground, panting, letting it swing shut behind him as he crawls toward the mattress. He heaves himself onto it, shaking, curling up in the sheets, and thinks: _Bucky. Bucky. Bucky._

* * *

Bucky comes. He comes very close. But he doesn't touch. Instead, he recoils.

The pain is unbearable.

Steve begs and begs with what voice he can muster, words lost in a haze of desperation as his gut roils and cramps with his impending heat.

Bucky softens and relents, petting Steve gently, so gently, and Steve sighs and relaxes.

And then—Bucky turns away.

Anguish consumes Steve, leaking out of his eyes, wracking his whole body: Bucky is here, but he doesn't want Steve. Familiar fear floods his veins: Steve is too weak, too needy, too broken; Bucky wants—and deserves—someone better, someone stronger and healthier and more beautiful—

His chest is too tight. He's seeing stars. His head is light and heavy all at once, and his breaths are thin and reedy. His vision blurs. Something flies near him, buzzing loudly and incessantly, and he swats at it angrily, panting with rage and terror—

Then, Bucky's scent is encompassing him, and Bucky's strong, warm hand is rubbing his chest, and in his ear is Bucky's voice, softly murmuring, instructing him to _breathe, Steve, just like I'm doing, nice and slow_ —and Steve does, sucking air into his lungs until his body has settled, and when Bucky shifts, putting a millimeter of space between them, Steve moves on instinct: he flips around and clings to Bucky like a monkey, refusing to let go.

Bucky's scent is strongest in the space between his shoulder and neck. Muted, like it's always been since he got the Pher-ABORT treatment as a kid, but still mostly familiar: cedarwood, thyme, and parchment, now overlaid with the smell of burnt metal and sweat. Steve presses his lips to Bucky's skin, breathing in deeply as his cock perks up in interest. All of a sudden, his gut tightens up, and a second later he feels a sudden release: slick seeps out of his hole, wet and sticky, and Steve's need flares, his heat washing away everything but the need to get filled—immediately.

Steve pants and ruts against Bucky, tasting every inch of skin as he chases his pleasure. He hears Bucky talking to someone else, and he nips at Bucky possessively in warning before moving south, spending extra time on Bucky's pert nipples. Bucky's cock is hard and hot against Steve's thighs, and Steve wraps his legs around Bucky to give better access— _Steve, listen to me, stop, please—_

Steve obeys reluctantly, taking in Bucky's scent as the words filter into his ears: _You've got to go with him—_

That won't do at all. Go with whom? The only person Steve wants is Bucky. Steve wriggles out of his pants and presents to get the point across loud and clear, clawing at the sheets desperately as his slick drips down his thighs.

He relaxes when Bucky starts stroking down his spine. Steve sighs and closes his eyes, reveling in the touch. Bucky understands. Bucky will take care of him like he always does.

And then Bucky's moving away.

Steve panics and grabs Bucky's hand, pulling him down. Where is he going? Why does he keep trying to leave? A profound grief wells up inside of him at the thought of being separated. _Not again, never again, please—_

And Bucky is whispering, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Steve—tell me what to do—show me how I can help—_

Steve meets Bucky's blue-grey gaze and mimics a fucking motion as clearly as he knows how before lowering back down onto his belly and sticking his ass high in the air.

And finally, _finally_ , Bucky is trailing his fingers through Steve's slick, opening him up one finger at a time. Steve trembles and gasps, writhing as he tries to get Bucky's fingers to hit that magic spot in his ass—there's a brief, cold moment when Bucky withdraws his hand, and then his cock is sinking in, filling Steve up deep and hot, and his hand is wrapping around Steve's cock, and Steve loses the plot, succumbing to waves and waves of intense pleasure from both ends until the world whites out around him.

He doesn't remember much of the cleanup, just a sense of warm contentment and tender touches and Bucky's teasing tone: _Gonna make me do all the work, huh, punk?_ Steve reaches for him, heart swelling with love, and Bucky stays, brushing a thumb along Steve's jaw and helping him drink some water. Steve throws his arm around Bucky's neck and settles into Bucky's lap, digging in stubbornly when Bucky gets up to stand. Bucky lets him.

There's two men, and conversation, and a lurching sensation like they're being sucked up into a vacuum; there's a strange and futuristic ship; and then Bucky is lying down with Steve in a little blanket nest and kissing the top of his forehead. Steve sighs happily and nestles against him, drifting off to sleep with the knowledge that he's safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Vienna Teng song [Stray Italian Greyhound](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/viennateng/strayitaliangreyhound.html). Listen to it [here](https://youtu.be/QLySk3i4dFI).
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/post/189858160128/This-Sudden-Burst-of-Sunlight-dragongirlG)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and transformative works are always appreciated. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Come say hello: [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
